


Fish Snared

by thecookiemomma



Series: A Little Fishy [6]
Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Episode: s04e01 Endgame, Episode: s10e01 Extreme Prejudice, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-26
Updated: 2012-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-15 02:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecookiemomma/pseuds/thecookiemomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the events of the season premieres, our guys finally get a little downtime. Spoilers for the season openers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fish Snared

**Author's Note:**

> If you read “Confinement”, you'll see that I was extremely wrong in my predictions in all cases. Therefore, this goes (only slightly) AU. Enjoy.

 

Both cases had been put to bed. It amused both men to see that each had turned out directly opposite to how it seemed. Dearing was dead by Gibbs' hand, and the Chameleon was 'arrested'. Jethro had taken a few weeks' vacation at the SecNav's insistence, and without any explanation as to why he was doing so, he returned to Southern California. G met him at the airport, the tips of his ears turning pink at the frank admiration on his lover's face.

 

Gibbs quirked an eyebrow, and grinned. “ _Our black butterfly sends hugs and kisses._ ”

 

G laughed outright at Gibbs' description of the Goth scientist. “ _Thank you. Ours in return._ ” He held out his hand to take Gibbs' bag, and Gibbs kept hold of it long enough to pull him into a perfunctory hug.

 

“ _I cannot do what I would like right now, so this will have to do. Are we heading to your home? Or shall we meet the team?_ ” Gibbs felt G's light shudder at his touch and words, and chuckled.

 

“ _There will be time enough later for the team. Perhaps a meal together later this evening?_ ” G pulled out of the embrace and began walking toward the car, Gibbs right behind him, grunting his assent.

 

It didn't take long for the two men to reach the car and settle in to it. It felt weird for Gibbs to sit in the passenger seat, but he slid his hand over and grasped his lover's knee. “Always wanted to do that.” He smirked, sliding his hand up further along G's leg.

 

“God, I missed you. I know I saw you just the other day, but I couldn't _touch_ you, Jet.” G wove in and out of LA traffic, speeding up a little to get them home more quickly.

 

“Fixin' that tonight, _rybka._ ” Gibbs sighed, his own want beginning to spool up, tighten deep in his belly and pulse through his body.

 

“Damn right we are. I don't have a hell of a lot of stuff in the house. No wooden furniture, no ...” G began to ramble a bit as he took an exit.

 

“G.” Gibbs spoke the younger man's name and Callen looked over at him. “I know you.” He switched into their code. “ _I know you'd rather sleep under the stars behind a trash dumpster, or find a different bed every night. I'm not expecting you to change for me. Love you just the way you are._ ”

 

“Yeah, alright,” G grinned, and the two men fell silent for the rest of the trip, at least until Gibbs answered his phone and calmed a frantic Abby down. Both men chuckled at her and G shook his head. They pulled into G's driveway, slid out of the car, and G unlocked the door. “Come in, Jet. It's not ...”  
  


Jethro's answer was to stride past him, step into the front room, set his bag down, then grab the other man and press him back against the door. G locked the door from his position, then pulled his lover in for a long, deep kiss.

 

It was a bit difficult with no bed, but they managed. Jet had brought his own sleeping bag, and they doubled both up, making a pretty comfortable little nest. After they'd reacquainted themselves with each other's bodies, they lay down, curled up together. “So, tell me about this guy. He blew up your building, blew up a hotel to kill the agents, stole his brother's body to make it look like he'd been killed, then was foiled by rule nine?” G lay sprawled across his lover, leg thrown over Gibbs', arm curled around his torso, and head tucked right under his chin. “He sounds like a real piece of work.”

 

Gibbs snorted, wrapping his arms tighter around G's body. “Could say that, yeah. Thought he was doin' somethin' for his son. Somethin' to take revenge for his son gettin' blown up in a terrorist attack. He didn't realize terrorists only have one reason for killing. Hate.” G grunted his assent, and Gibbs continued. “Tell me about your case. Couldn't tell me the whole plan, I got that, but you can now, can't ya?” He reached down, goosing G's side a bit, causing him to squirm a little.

 

“ _Lyova, cut that out!_ ” G slipped into the argot, yelping at the sensation of being tickled. Gibbs chuckled fondly and pulled his hand up, stroking G's back. G began to speak again, laying out all the steps of the plan – the rings within rings that he and Hetty had set up.

 

“Proud of you,” Gibbs leaned down, kissing the top of G's neatly-shaven head. “You pulled off a damn good operation, and had a lot of us fooled.” G tilted his head up to capture Gibbs' lips, and the two spent a long while laying there just kissing.

 

They broke apart when G's phone rang. He grabbed it, answering it as he sat up. Gibbs moved away and began standing, too, just in case it was something they were needed on. If he could, Gibbs would support his lover while he was here. “We were thinking about meeting up for supper...” G looked over at Gibbs, switching to a language he knew the other person didn't know. “ _Do you mind the team knowing you're mine?_ ”

 

“ _Your team. As long as they're not too insufferable about it, or break any of your covers, sure._ ” Gibbs tilted his head. “ _Gonna give us a few minutes to get cleaned up?_ ”

 

G chuckled. “Yeah. Kens, we need about an hour, then meet you at...” Kensi must have suggested a place, because G grinned and agreed. “Yeah. They've got steaks and decent lager, don't they?” With a nod, G gave his farewells and pulled Gibbs into the shower. They soaped off, cleaning each other thoroughly.

 

“How long's it gonna take to get to this place,” Gibbs asked, leaning his head back to get the soap off his head.

 

“Ten or fifteen minutes, if traffic is being a bitch. Figured I'd give us a little time to get there and scope out the situation. Sam knows, Hetty knows... it's just the kids.”

 

“Kensi and Deeks.” Gibbs reached around G to shut off the water, then flung open the curtain.

 

“And our techs.” G shrugged, accepting the towel from Gibbs' hands. “Eric and Nell.”

 

“They gonna be a problem?” Gibbs finished drying off and began dressing.

 

“Kens and Deeks'll rag me for weeks about it, but other than that, I don't think so.” G moved out into the living room to get his clothes. “They wouldn't dare bother you too much. I think Tony's given them descriptions of the 'Gibbs Glare.'”

 

Gibbs rolled his eyes. “That kid needs his ass kicked on a regular basis.” A soft laugh escaped. “Reminds me of someone else I know.” Gibbs finished buttoning his shirt, and leaned over, swatting G's bare ass lightly.

 

“Hey!” It was a token protest, however. “Come on. We can be settled in and drinking good booze when they all traipse in.”

 

Both men grinned at each other and stepped out the door.


End file.
